Un sorriso nel vento
by Ida59
Summary: Il mago lo sentì nell'aria, trasportato dal vento, e il sorriso della sua donna lo avvolse e lo accarezzò. È il seguito di "I sotterranei di Hogwarts".


Un sorriso nel vento

 **Titolo** : Un sorriso nel vento

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 27 settembre 2013

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** One-shot

 **Rating:** Per tutti

 **Genere:** introspettivo, romantico, drammatico

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale

 **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale

 **Epoca** : Post 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** _Il mago lo sentì nell'aria, trasportato dal vento, e il sorriso della sua donna lo avvolse e lo accarezzò._ È il seguito di "I sotterranei di Hogwarts".

 **Parole/pagine** : 777/2

 **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida "Sette giorni per un sorriso" lanciata da "Il Calderone di Severus"

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta "Sorrisi" così composta:

Per lui

Come il suo nome

Sempre

Stanco

Brivido

Inconcepibili

Non voglio morire

Comprensione

Il calderone della mente

Parole come pensieri

Maschera infranta

Un sorriso tra le lacrime

Bella

Angelo del perdono

Capricci

Sorriso

Occlumanzia

Confusione

Elyn

Amore

Chiaro di luna

Sogno

Sussurri di futuro

Il futuro è già incominciato

Primi passi

Libero

L'attesa

La visita

Affetto

L'offerta

Dimissioni

La casa sulla scogliera

Notte d'amore

Risveglio

Tra passato e futuro

Conoscersi

Ritorno a Hogwarts

Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts

Applauso

Sfilata di sorrisi

Ritorno al passato

Tempo di ricordi

I sotterranei di Hogwarts

Un sorriso nel vento

La Foresta Proibita

Neve a Hogwarts

Alba d'innocenza

Il regalo più desiderato

Notte d'argento

Per tutta la vita

Nuova vita

Le rughe del sorriso

Un sorriso nel vento

Le nuvole si rincorrevano veloci e disordinate nel cielo, le bianche inseguite dalle grigie, a loro volta presto raggiunte da quelle più scure, gonfie di pioggia; solo in pochi punti si poteva ancora vedere, o intuire, l'azzurro intenso del cielo. Il vento autunnale soffiava freddo nel parco di Hogwarts, portando con sé il sentore dell'inverno, le cime delle montagne intorno alla scuola già abbondantemente innevate.

Il mago camminava lento sul prato erboso, la distesa di foglie secche che, come un mare bruno, ondeggiava davanti ai suoi passi. Attendeva l'arrivo della sua Elyn e, impaziente, incapace di restare in presidenza, aveva deciso di andarle incontro verso la Foresta Proibita, dove insieme a lei avrebbe potuto raccogliere erbe che gli servivano per un altro speciale distillato. Il regalo per la sua donna, invece, che gli era tremendamente mancata in quelle due settimane appena trascorse, era già pronto: sentiva la preziosa ampollina premergli sul petto, vicino al cuore, nella tasca segreta della casacca ove un tempo teneva la foto di Lily e la seconda pagina della lettera rubata dalla stanza di Black. Avrebbe usato il prezioso olio quella sera stessa, accarezzando con languida passione la pelle della donna che era riuscita ad abbattere ogni barriera del suo cuore e a lenire i tormenti della sua anima.

Erano tre giorni che si alzava all'alba e saltava il pranzo per sbrigare per tempo tutte le inutili pratiche con le quali la burocrazia del ministero insisteva a inondare la scrivania del preside della scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, mentre Albus ridacchiava sornione alle sue spalle scambiando battutine salaci con altri irriverenti ritratti. Finalmente aveva completato tutto, anche con un certo anticipo, e ora aveva tre meravigliosi giorni tutti per sé da trascorrere con la Guaritrice che tra poco dal San Mungo si sarebbe materializzata al margine della Foresta.

Si strinse nel lungo mantello nero per proteggersi dall'aria pungente, il vento che ne alzava i lembi e gli scompigliava i capelli corvini. Il suo sguardo si posò sui fitti alberi che, come protettive sentinelle, delimitavano il perimetro della scuola: solo poche foglie erano ancora sui rami neri, come prigioniere trattenute da scheletriche mani. Le altre volteggiavano impaurite nell'aria, vittime del vento che le aveva strappate via e che ora giocava con loro, crudele, spingendole in alto nel cielo che s'incupiva sempre di più, straziandole, facendole vorticare in angosciosi mulinelli ululanti; proprio come i pensieri che d'improvviso avevano assalito la mente del mago sprofondandolo ancora una volta nel passato, lontano dal benefico sorriso di Elyn, prigioniero ancora una volta del cupo regno della colpa, della sofferenza e dei rimorsi, dove orribili immagini riprendevano vita tormentandolo e l'ululìo del vento mimava il raggelante gemito di chi implorava una pietà che non sarebbe mai arrivata.

Severus sospirò, strinse i pugni e serrò forte gli occhi cercando di opporsi ai suoi stessi ricordi, che, come quel vento penetrante, spazzavano con violenza la sua anima tentando di rubargli la felicità di quella nuova vita donata dalle lacrime di Fanny. Voltò le spalle alla Foresta Proibita, all'incubo delle memorie che promanava dall'intrico oscuro dei suoi fitti alberi, cercando di aggrapparsi di nuovo al sorriso di Elyn che gli porgeva l'agognato perdono, e l'amore.

All'improvviso un raggio di sole filtrò dalle nuvole, trafisse il plumbeo strato di vapore e fece capolino nello spicchio azzurro di cielo, subito seguito da un altro, e poi un altro ancora, illuminando il marrone delle foglie e trasformandolo nel luminoso nocciola dorato degli occhi di Elyn.

Il mago lo sentì nell'aria, trasportato dal vento che s'era fatto dolce, e il sorriso della sua donna lo avvolse e lo accarezzò.

Severus si voltò rapido, i lembi del mantello nero che come ali leggere si librarono nell'aria e un sorriso felice sulle labbra sottili.

Elyn era là, illuminata dal sole e bellissima ai suoi occhi innamorati, dolce sogno che lo attendeva sorridendo.

Corse verso di lei, indifferente a chiunque dal castello potesse osservarlo in quel momento; corse come un ragazzino incontro al primo amore, come mai aveva fatto in vita sua e mai aveva creduto di poter fare.

Corse incontro alla donna che amava, al sorriso _dolce e bello_ che pochi mesi prima gli aveva regalato il perdono e l'amore; corse sul prato di Hogwarts illuminato dal sole e che il sorriso di Elyn trasformava nel suo paradiso; corse nel vento, tra le foglie che volteggiavano libere e leggere, verso il sorriso che aveva il potere di dissolvere ogni suo triste e doloroso pensiero.

Le corse incontro e la sollevò tra le braccia stringendola a sé, sorridendo felice, cercando le sue labbra in un bacio a lungo vagheggiato.


End file.
